mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Medb
thumb|Reina Maev de J. C. LeyendeckerMedb - formas posteriores Meadhbh y Méabh - es la reina de Connacht en el ciclo Úlster de la mitología irlandesa. Su esposo en las historias principales del ciclo es Ailill mac Máta, aunque tuvo varios esposos antes que él que fueron reyes de Connacht. Gobierna desde Cruachan (ahora Rathcroghan, Condado de Roscommon). Es el enemigo (y antigua esposa) de Conchobar mac Nessa, rey de Úlster, y mejor conocida por comenzar el Táin Bó Cúailnge (El robo del toro de Cualinge) para robar el toro de Úlster. Medb es una reina guerrera arquetípica, de fuerte voluntad, ambiciosa, astuta y promiscua. Se cree que es la manifestación de la diosa soberana.Ó hÓgáin, Dáithí. Myth, Legend & Romance: An encyclopaedia of the Irish folk tradition. Prentice Hall Press, 1991. pp.294-295Monaghan, Patricia. The Encyclopedia of Celtic Mythology and Folklore. Infobase Publishing, 2004. p.319Koch, John T. Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO, 2006. p.1282 Medb de Connacht probablemente es idéntica con Medb Lethderg, la diosa soberana de Tara, y también puede estar conectada con Morrigan. Puede ser la inspiración para la reina hada Mab encontrada en Shakespeare, entre otros. Nombre En el irlandés antiguo y medio, su nombre es Medb, en el gaélico clásico Meadhbh o Meaḋḃ, y en el irlandés moderno Méabh. Se cree generalmente que viene del protocelta *medu-'' ("aguamiel") o ''*medua ("intoxicador"), interpretándose su nombre como "mujer-aguamiel" o "intoxicadora".Irslinger, Britta. "Medb 'the intoxicating one'? (Re-)constructing the past through etymology". Ulidia 4: Proceedings of the Fourth International Conference on the Ulster Cycle of Tales, 2013. Se cree que refleja su función como diosa soberana. En la Irlanda antigua y medieval, beber aguamiel era una parte clave de la ceremonia de inauguración real. En el mito, una mujer sobrenatural que representa la soberanía en la tierra elige a un rey ofreciéndole una bebida alcohólica, otorgándole así la soberanía. Sin embargo, se ha sugerido que el nombre venga del proto-celta *medwa ("la gobernante").Monaghan, Patricia. Goddesses in World Culture. ABC-CLIO, 2011. pp.226-227 However, it is also suggested that the name comes from Proto-Celtic *medwa ("the ruler"). El nombre se ha anglicalizado como Maee, Maev, Mave o Maiv. Hay varios topónimos en Irlanda con el nombre Medb. Según Kay Muhr, de la Sociedad de Topónimos de Úlster, algunos de estos nombres sugieren que Medb también era una diosa de la tierra y la fertilidad. Estos incluyen Ballypitmave (Baile Phite Méabha, "ciudad de la vulva de Medb") en el condado Astrim y Sawel Pitmave (Samhail Phite Méabha, "parecido a la vulva de Medb") en el condado de Tyrone, ambos en el norte de Úlster. Otros topónimos incluyen Maeve's Cairn en el condado de Sligo, Barnavave (Bearna Mhéabha, "hueco de Medb") en el condado de LouthBearna Mhéabha/Barnavave. Placenames Database of Ireland., Boveva (Boith Mhéabha, "cabañas de Medb")Bovevagh. Place Names NI. en el condado Londonderry, Knockmaa (Cnoc Meá, "colina de Medb") en el condado Galway, Meskanmave (Meascán Mhéabha, "bulto de Medb") en el condado Donegal, Millen Meva (Millín Mhéabha, "loma de Medb")Meascán Mhéabha. Placenames Database of Ireland. en Rathcroghan en el condado de Roscommon, y Rath Meave en Tara en el condado de Meath. Matrimonios y ascenso al poder En la leyenda de Cath Bóinde ("La batalla del Boyne"), también conocida como Ferchuitred Medba ("Los hombres de Medb"),[http://www.ucd.ie/tlh/trans/jon.eriu.2.001.t.text.html "Cath Bóinde"], tr. Joseph O'Neill, Ériu 2 (1905) 173–185. http://www.maryjones.us/ctexts/boyne.html se cuenta como Medb alcanzó el poder en Connacht y se casó con Ailill. Su padre, Eochaid Feidlech, el rey supremo de Irlanda, la casó con Conchobar mac Nessa, rey de Úlster, porque había matado al supuesto padre de Conchobar, el antiguo rey supremo Fachtna Fáthach, en batalla. Ella le engendró un hijo, Glaisne, pero el matrimonio era uno malo y ella lo dejó. Eochaid dio a Conchobar otra de sus hijas, Eithne (o Clothru),Vernam Hull, [http://www.maryjones.us/ctexts/medb.html "Aided Meidbe: The Violent Death of Medb"], Speculum vol. 13 issue 1, Jan 1938, pp. 52–61 pero Medb la mató mientras estaba embarazada; su hijo Furbaide nació por una cesárea póstuma. Eochaid depuso al entonces rey de Connacht, Tinni mac Conri, e instauró a Medb en su lugar. Sin embargo, Tinni recuperó una parte del trono cuando él y Medb se convirtieron en amantes. Conchobar violó luego a Medb tras una reunión en Tara, provocando una guerra entre el rey supremo y Úlster. Tinni desafió a Conchobar a un combate singular y perdió. Eochaid Dála del Fir Domnann, que había sido rival de Tinni por la corona, protegió al ejército de Connacht mientras se retiraba, y se convirtió en el próximo esposo de Medb y rey de Connacht. Medb pidió a su esposo que satisficiera sus tres criterios: que él estaría sin miedo, vileza o celos. El último era particularmente importante, ya que ella tenía muchos amantes. Mientras estaba casada con Eochaid Dála, tomó a Ailill mac Máta, jefe de su guardia, como su amante. Eochaid descubrió la relación, desafió a Ailill en combate singular y perdió. Ailill se casó entonces con Medb y se convirtió en rey de Connacht. Hijos de Medb thumb|Reina Meave y el druida por Stephen Reid, de The Boys' Cuchulainn (1904) de Eleanor Hull. Medb y Ailill tuvieron siete hijos, todos llamados Maine. Originalmente tenían otros nombres, pero cuando Medb preguntó a un druida cual de sus hijos mataría a Conchobar, respondió "Maine". No tenía ningún hijo llamado Maine, por lo que llamó a todos sus hijos de la siguiente manera: *Fedlimid se convirtió en Maine Athramail ("como su padre") *Cairbre se convirtió en Maine Máthramail ("como su madre") *Eochaid se convirtió en Maine Andoe ("el raudo") y también fue conocido como Cich-Maine Andoe o Cichmuine. *Fergus se convirtió en Maine Taí ("el silencioso") *Cet se convirtió en Maine Mórgor ("de gran deber") *Sin se convirtió en Maine Mílscothach ("charla melosa") *Dáire se convirtió en Maine Móepirt ("más allá de la descripción") La profecía se cumplió cuando Maine Andoe fue a matar a Conchobar, rey de Arthur, hijo de Bruide -no Conchobar, hijo de Fachtna Fathach, como había asumido Medb. Medb y Ailill también tuvieron una hija, Findabair..A. H. Leahy (ed. & trans.), [http://www.maryjones.us/ctexts/fraech.html "Tain Bo Fraech"], Heroic Romances of Ireland vol. II, 1906. Robo del ganado de Cooley Medb insitió que debía tener una riqueza equiparable con su esposo, y comenzó el robo del ganado de Cooley cuando descubrió que Ailill tenía un poderoso toro semental más que ella. Descubrió que el único rival del toro de Ailill, Finnbennach, era Donn Cúailnge, poseído por Dáire mac Fiachna, un vasallo de Conchobar. Envió mensajeros a Dáire, ofreciéndole riquezas, tierras y favores sexuales a cambio de un préstamo por el toro, y Dáire accedió inicialmente. Pero cuando un mensajero borracho declaró que, de no aceptar, el toro sería tomado por la fuerza, Dáire retiró su consentimiento, y Medb se preparó para la guerra. Se levantó un ejército con contingentes de toda Irlanda. Uno era un grupo de exiliados de Úlster liderados por el hijo distanciado de Conchobar, Cormac Cond Longas, y su padre adoptivo Fergus mac Róich, antiguo rey de Úlster y uno de los amantes de Medb. Se informa que hicieron falta siete hombres para satisfacerla, o solo Fergus.Kuno Meyer, "The Cherishing of Conall Cernach and the Deaths of Ailill and of Conall Cernach", Zeitschrift für celtische Philologie vol. 1, 1897, pp. 102–111 La relación de Medb con Fergus se alude en el poema primitivo Conailla Medb míchuru ("Medb ha entrado en malvados contratos") de Luccreth moccu Chiara (c. 600); asegura que Medb sedujo erróneamente a Fergus para volverse contra Úlster "porque él prefería las nalgas de una mujer a su propia gente". Por la maldición divina de los habitantes de Úlster, la invasión fue opuesta tan solo por el héroe adolescente de Úlster Cúchulainn, que contuvo el avance del ejército pidiendo un combate singular en los vados. Medb y Ailill ofrecieron a su hija Findabair en matrimonio a una serie de héroes en pago por luchar con Cúchulainn, pero todos fueron derrotados. Con todo, ella aseguró al toro. Sin embargo, tras la batalla final con el ejército reunido por Conchobar, fue obligada a retirarse. Donn Cúailnge fue llevado de vuelta a Cruachan, donde luchó con el toro de Ailill, Finnbennach, matándolo, pero muriendo por sus heridas. También, durante el Táin Bó Cúailnge, Medb tiene varios encuentros con Cúchulainn en el que él mata a sus mascotas o a sus criadas, y el lugar donde fueron matados es llamado por ellos, ilustrando la importancia del paisaje durante el texto del Táin Bó Cúailnge. Existen ejemplos de esto cuando Cúchulainn "lanzó una piedra y mató al armiño mascota mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Medb por su cuello, al sur del fiordo. De ahí el nombre Meithe Togmaill, Cuello Armiño"Carson, Ciaran. "Guerilla Tactics." The Tain. New York: Penguin Group, 2007. 56–58. Print. y cuando mata a la criada de Medb: "le lanzó una piedra desde las alturas de Cuincu y la mató sobre la llanura que porta su nombre, Reid Locha, Piso de Locha, en Cualinge". El comportamiento posterior de Medb ilustra la importancia del paisaje cuando viaja lejos para alterarlo permanentemente para mostrar su desprecio por Úlster. "Ella prefería cruzar la montaña dejando un paso que mostraría para siempre su desprecio por Úlster...para hacer paso al ganado de Cualinge".Carson, Ciaran. "Guerilla Tactics." The Tain. New York: Penguin Group, 2007. 59–60. Print. Años posteriores Por los celos de su relación con Medb, Ailill hizo matar a Fergus.Kuno Meyer, "The Death of Fergus mac Róich", The Death-Tales of the Ulster Heroes. Anciano, tras la muerte de Conchobar, el héroe de Úlster Conall Cernach fue a estar con Ailill y Medb, ya que era el único hogar capaz de mantenerlo. Medb le ordenó vigilar a Ailill, que estaba viendo a otras mujeres. Descubriendo a Ailill infraganti, ordenó a Conall que lo matase, estando feliz de hacerlo para vengarse por Fergus. Sin embargo, el moribundo Ailill envió a sus hombres a por él, siendo asesinado mientras intentaba escapar. Muerte thumb|'Medb's cairn' en Knocknarea En sus últimos años, solía ir a bañarse en un lago en Inchcleraun (Inis Cloithreann), una isla en Lough Ree, cerca de Knockcroghery. Furbaide buscaba venganza por la muerte de su madre. Tomó una cuerda y midió la distancai entre el lago y la costa, practicando con la honda hasta que podía golpear una manzana sobre una estaca de la altura de Medb desde esa distancia. La próxima vez que vió a Medb bañándose, puso en práctica su habilidad y la mató con un trozo de queso. Su hijo Maine Athramail la sucedió en el trono de Connacht. Según la leyenda, Medb está enterrada en un cúmulo de piedras de 12 metros de altura en la cumbre de Knocknarea (Cnoc na Ré en irlandés) en el condado de Sligo. Supuestamente, está enterrada de pie mirando a sus enemigos en Úlster. Su hogar en Rathcroghan, del condado de Roscommon, también es un lugar de enterramiento potencial, con una larga losa baja llamada "Misgaun Medb" siendo la localización más probable. Interpretaciones Los historiadores sugieren que probablemente era, originalmente, una "diosa soberana", con quien un rey se casaría ritualmente como parte de su inauguración.Dexter, Miriam Robbins. "Indo-European Reflections of Virginity and Autonomy." Mankind Quarterly, 26 (1–2): 57–74 (Fall/Winter 1985) Medb Lethderg, que realiza una función similar en Tara, probablemente sea idéntica con ella o su inspiración.Byrne, Francis John, Irish Kings and High-Kings. Four Courts Press, Dublin. 2nd edition, 2001T. F. O'Rahilly: Early Irish History and Mythology, Dublin 1946 – cited in Thomas Kinsella: THE TAIN Dolmen Press, Dublin 1969/1986 Se dice que su nombre significa "la que intoxica", y es un cognado con la palabra inglesa "mead"; es posible que la ceremonia de matrimonio sagrado entre el rey y la diosa implicara una bebida compartida. El argumento de la "conversación de alcoba" de Medb con su consorte contiene sugerencias de matrilinealidad, como lo hace Ailill tomando su nombre de su madre Máta Muirisc.Dexter, Miriam Robbins. "The Brown Bull of Cooley and Matriliny in Celtic Ireland" in From the Realm of the Ancestors: Essays in Honor of Marija Gimbutas: 218–236. Joan Marler, ed. Manchester, Connecticut: Knowledge Ideas and Trends, 1997. Recientemente, los poetas irlandeses e hiberno-americanos han explorado a Medb como una imagen del poder de la mujer, incluyendo la sexualidad, como en "Labhrann Medb" ("Medb habla") por el poeta de idioma irlandés Nuala Ní DhomhnaillNí Dhomhnaill, Nuala, "Rogha Dánta/Selected Poems", Raven Arts Press, 1988 e "Intoxication" de la poetisa hiberno-americana Patricia Monaghan.Monaghan, Patricia, "The Red-Haired Girl from the Bog," New World Library, 2003, p. 75-106 El nombre "Connacht" es un aparente anacronismo: las historias del ciclo de Úlster se sitúan tradicionalmente en torno al tiempo de Cristo, pero se decía que los Connachta, basado en la provincia homónima, habían sido descendientes de Conn Cétchathach, que supuestamente vivió varios siglos después. Las historias posteriores usan el nombre Cóiced Ol nEchmacht como un nombre anterior para la provincia de Connacht para evitar este problema. Pero la cronología de la tradición histórica irlandesa es un intento artificial de los monjes cristianos de sincronizar las tradiciones nativas con la historia clásica y bíblica, y es posible que el ciclo se haya descolocado cronológicamente.Francis J. Byrne, Irish Kings and High Kings, Four Courts Press, 2001, p. 50. Referencias Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Mitología Irlandesa Categoría:Reyes